villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scott (Total Drama)
Scott is a contestant and the main villain on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Info He is a devious male who will do anything to win since he has the ability to get people to do what he want them to do. His favorite music is Kan’Ya East, his favorite colors are blue and green, his favorite movie is Animal Place and he can eat anything as long as Chef doesn’t cook it. He once dreamed he tried to get hid team to win. His best childhood memory was the very first time he got his parents to argue. His most embarrassing moment at school was when he co-operated with someone else. He once had a lemonade stand, where he forced his neighbors to buy some. Scott likes telling people what to do, so in the future he would love to be a CEO. He never seems interested to be with a girl, since loonies to the floor is just as fun to him. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Scott arrives to Total Drama: Revenge of the Island with the rest of the new contestants in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! He is introduced after Jo, and is unfazed when Jo threatens him. He is put on Team A, which would later be known as the Toxic Rats. In the first challenge, Scott and his teammates get a saw as a reward. They are able to saw their respective totem pole due to B's brilliant idea of creating a human totem pole to reach the rope. Scott, however, does not like B as seen in his first confessional. He explains that he has a plan and that they will soon not even see what hit them. Scott then throws a rock against the wall of the confessional, which bounces back and hits him. Later in the challenge, his team goes down the waterfall and makes it to the log cabins first. After realizing the time on their bomb is running out, Scott informs his team to place their totem on the luxury cabin and win the challenge. However, the Mutant Maggots accidentally destroy the good cabin with their totem. This makes the Toxic Rats lose the challenge and immunity. At the campfire ceremony, Scott is given the first marshmallow, signifying he is safe. In Truth or Laser Shark, Scott goes out to look for the McLean-Brand Chris Head. He did not find it, and is instead chased by mutant beavers. When his other team members ask him where he was, he lies and tells them that he was out kissing one of the other female contestants. When they ask him who it was, he tells them a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell. At the first challenge, Scott is seen wanting to quit the challenge after he is almost eaten by Fang, but Lightning makes sure he does not. In the second part of the challenge, he is given the rat. In order to lose, he takes a long time running across the course and begins to pet the rat in order to stall giving it to B, though the Rats actually lost due to someone else. Once his team loses, Scott tells his team that Dakota has to go and tries to persuade them to vote her off. Dawn agrees, and at the campfire ceremony, Scott is safe and Dakota is eliminated. In Ice Ice Baby, Scott continues to sabotage his team at any chance and tries to prevent them from doing anything that would help the Toxic Rats from taking any sort of advantage. He continues to particularly target B as he tries to work out a method using the junk in the pile during the rock-climbing challenge and was creeped out by Dawn's befriending of the two mutant beetles, both of which ultimately lead to the Rats winning the first half. When asked which fort to take due to their initial victory, Scott specifically chose the run-down fort, which gave the team a disadvantage during the Capture the Flag game. Ultimately, Scott brought about the Rats' third-straight defeat by messing with a "laser mirror" B constructed out of ice, forcing it to melt their own fort just as Mike had already claimed it's flag via his Vito personality. After manipulating the whole team after the defeat, he finally was able to get B off the island. In Finders Creepers, Scott tries to figure out a way to continue the losing streak during a horror challenge while attempting to show some concern for victory by manipulating the Maggots into finding the clues for their team. The challenge is made easier with Dawn and Lightning being captured by the "giant spider" early on, leaving him only with Sam and increasing chances of defeat. By the time they reach the cave, both of the remaining Rats are wrapped together by the spider, but are the only ones who remain on the ground with the two remaining Maggots trying to save the team. Ultimately, they appear to lose when Brick frees himself from the web and beats them to the ground, but with Scott bringing Sam with and Brick on his own, Chris gives the Rats their first victory, making him appear aggravated. In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Scott was dreaming about being chased by a shark when Brick's loudly alarm wakes the team up. After the alarm incident, Scott throws the clock to the Confessional's toilet, only to it ring again and send water directly to his face. Scott is angry of the team's new addition and steals everyone's favourite items to frame Brick. In the first challenge, everyone notices that their stuff is missing and Scott blames Brick. In the second challenge, he tries to sabotage his team by shooting a seagull to his boat but misses and instead hits the target, angrying him. When Lighting passes out and Sam takes the wheel, he shoots the team's last gull to Sam, knocking him out and causing the boat to lose control. In the end, Scott's actions makes the team lose again. However, Dawn discovers Scott's sabotage and decides to expose him. However, Scott hears her revealing her plan in the Confessional and decides to frame the stealing on her instead of Brick. He reveals his plan in the Confessional only to be blasted with water by Brick's alarm again. In the end, everybody blames Dawn and her team eliminates her. In Runaway Model, Scott encounters Fang trying to capture him with a piece of pizza, yet tricks Fang into being caught instead. Later, during the second part of the challenge, he begins to try to work the Mutant Maggots team, starting with Zoey. He explains they're at a disadvantage without Dawn and fakes his hurt. He assists Lightning and Brick with rescuing Lindsay from the scaffolding, but is knocked down by a barrel. Later, at the elimination ceremony, he switches Jo and Scott, leaving him on the Mutant Maggots. He greets Zoey, much to Mike's suspicion. In A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste, he tries to sabotage his new team. When the Maggots are in the mine carts, he says that he will stay with Anne Maria and Zoey, to "protect" the girls, however, this is only made to impress Zoey. When the teams arrives at the place where the Gilded Chirs Statues are, he throws away the Maggot's statue which lands on Anne Maria's hair, making the team win and upsetting Scott. Scott was uneasy being stranded in the middle of the lake in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean. He realized that Fang had the advantage over him in a marine setting. Scott tries to throw the challenges but gets annoyed when their team seems to be doing well despite his obstacles. Scott reveals to Zoey that he has the immunity idol to gain her trust and discredits Mike's trust. Scott also reveals that he has some suspicion on Mike's secretive nature. When the Mutant Maggots lost, he tricked Cameron into revealing that Mike has multiple personalities. Scott was able to save himself from the elimination ceremony because of the idol. In Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon, Scott is seen at the beginning of the episode fighting with Fang until an object, revealed to be a blimp, flies overhead. Once the challenge starts, Scott, who had gotten to choose last, ends up getting the bird to build, which clearly upsets him. He grabs feathers from some violent, mutated birds to build it. Later, he talks to himself about wanting to get Zoey voted out and gets chased by Fang yet again. However, Fang gets caught in a rope. While saving Heather, he is blasted by Jo with the smoke machine and Zoey's fire goats. His wings are burned off and he lands on Fang. He is shown safe at the elimination ceremony. In Eat, Puke, and Be Wary, Scott attempts to stop Cameron from negotiating alliances with Zoey and Lightning to vote off Scott by setting up traps that hurl Cameron across the island. However, Chris steps into one of his traps and ends up getting hurled and trapped inside the island's septic tank. Chef takes over the challenge. The first part is to make a delicious meal out of things found on the island. Scott helps Cameron to get mushrooms for his pie, and decides to make one as well. The only problem is that his pie doesn't turn out as well. When DJ is brought in to sample the food, Scott's pie is enough to make DJ break out of his restraints and run away. Because DJ ran away, Chef forces them to eat their food without throwing up. Scott switches his pie with Cameron's and wins. The next challenge is for the four campers to run through the woods to a flag in a race. Whoever wins gets immunity. Since Scott won the first part of the challenge, he does not have to wear a tracking collar that the other three campers must wear. Scott takes his time walking through the woods, but he encounters Fang. He runs away and trips on a log. He asks Fang why it's HIM who's always being attacked. Fang shows Scott the broken part of his tooth. Scott realizes that Fang wants to eat him as revenge for breaking his tooth. Scott tells him that he's not getting the tooth back and lures Fang into falling into a pit covered with leaves and sticks. Fang snaps at Scott, but he gets away. As Scott approaches the flag, Zoey releases a boulder from within the trees, which rolls over Scott and injures him. At elimination, he receives the most votes and is eliminated. Before being launched, Fang jumps into the catapult with him and takes back the tooth. Chris, who turns out to be fine, lands on the dock and angrily ejects both Fand and Scott off the island. Chef then feeds Scott's pie to Chris, which makes Chris throw up repeatedly. In Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, Scott is seen paralyzed and wears a machine suit called "Trauma Chair", which helps him to communicate a "yes" and "no" with the other contestants. Scott's Trauma Machine blinks the red botton, which made Cameron to ask whether it was a yes or no; Chris answered that he doesn't know and mentioned that it isn't important since no one actually cares for him, which made Scott to drop a tear, while most of the other contestants laughed. It can be interpreted from Scott's reactions during the episode (and also from common color convention) that the the red light means "no" and the green one means "yes". Later on, Fang sat next to Scott, while looking at him maliciously. Afterwards, Scott appears in the confessional while the red botton blinks from his Trauma Machine. A mutated squirrel began to shoot laser beams from his eyes, which made Scott to run within the machine, while still the red button was blinking. After Cameron's robot somehow disfuntioned, Scott is seen along with Mike, Zoey, Jo, Anne Maria and Staci. Much later, after Cameron had win, Scott is seen in the boat along with the other contestants going back to home. Trivia *Scott is the fifth main antagonist of the Total Drama series, after Heather, Justin, Courtney, and Alejandro. *Scott is the one of only two characters that does not have black eyebrows, the other being Noah. *Scott has been in both teams but the only teammate he has never got was Jo, because of the switch. *According to Todd Kauffman, Scott is described as the "new Duncan". *Scott seems to be injured a lot during his confessionals. *Scott seems to have a conflict with the animals. *Scott has caused the most eliminations in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island so far, and the third-highest amount of eliminations of any contestant in the series. He has directly or indirectly eliminated Dakota, B, and Dawn, and also played a role in the eliminations of Staci and Sam. Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Jerks Category:Liars Category:Rivals Category:Bullies Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Traitor